Chicken (Nuclear Throne)
Summary Chicken was a normal Chicken before the apocalypse hit and mutated her. She joins the cast some time after her transformation. She is huge fan of action movies and can be seen watching them in her spare time. She also carries her sword with her wherever she goes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with Normal Weapons, High 8-C with Power Weapons, High 8-C with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon, higher with Black Sword Name: Chicken Origin: Nuclear Throne (Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated Chicken, Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification via Stress and Passive (Capable of firing weapons more quickly the closer to death the mutant is; with the Black Sword, Chicken gains far higher attack range, damage, and attack speed), Danmaku with certain weapons, Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Guts (Gamma Guts produces radiation that can kill monsters who thrive on radiation on contact), Radiation Absorption, and Resistance, Fire and Explosion Resistance via Boiling Veins, Homing Attack via Bolt Marrow and Seeker Weapons (Only works with arrow/bolt based weapons; Seeker projectiles home in on a target), Enhanced Senses via Eagle Eyes and Euphoria (Enhances the senses, allowing for higher accuracy and slower perception of time, respectively), Energy Manipulation via Laser Brain (Can mentally increase the power of energy-based weapons), Attack Reflection via Melee Weaponry (Melee weapons reverse projectiles, returning them to sender), Statistics Reduction via Scary Face (Reduces all enemies Durability & Resolve), Damage Transferal via Sharp Teeth (Sharp Teeth deals damage to all enemies nearby equal to damage taken), Projectile Destruction via Blood Weapons (Blood explosions destroy projectiles), Regeneration (Mid; Chicken is able to regenerate her head if she is healed or heals herself by consuming blood), Immortality (Type 2 & 3), Instinctive Attacking via Smart Gun (The Smart Gun tracks and fires automatically with no active input from the wielder), Fire Weaponry via Incinerator, Fire Weapons, and Flame Shotguns, Poison Weaponry via Toxic Bow and Launcher, Explosive Weaponry via numerous explosive weapons, Blood Weaponry via Blood Launcher, Hammer, and Cannon (Produces blood from attacks, dealing damage and destroying projectiles), Energy Weaponry via Laser Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry via Plasma Weapons and Devastator, Lightning Weaponry via Lightning Weapons, Radioactive Weaponry via Ultra Weapons (Ultra Weapons fire extremely powerful projectiles that release lethal radiation), Berserk Mode (When decapitated, Chicken becomes enraged, empowering her Black Sword to gain tremendous damage, range, and attack speed) Attack Potency: Building level+ with Normal Weapons, Large Building level with Power Weapons, Large Building level+ with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon (These weapons are capable of dealing this amount of damage, and can survive their own attacks), higher with Black Sword (The Black Sword is one of the strongest weapons possible) Speed: [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast do NT Characters Run?|'Athletic Human']] travel speed, higher with Extra Feet (Extra Feet increases movement speed) and Euphoria (Senses become enhanced, allowing for a slower perception of time and thus higher speed) along with [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast are the Guns in Nuclear Throne?|'Superhuman' to Supersonic+]] attack speed (Based on the gun being used) and [[User blog:GreyFang82/ in: Blog posts How Fast do NT Characters Swing the Wrench? Revised!|'Supersonic']] combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can lift and carry the largest weapons unimpeded) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to harm opponents with similar durability), Large Building Class with the Energy Sword/Energy Hammer (These weapons scale to Power Weapons such as the Sticky Launcher), Large Building Class+ with Black Sword (The Black Sword is one of the strongest weapons possible) Durability: Building level+ (Capable of surviving normal weaponry and Lil' Hunter's Stomp, which destroys 12 tiles), Large Building Level with Rhino Skin (Rhino Skin increases a mutant's durability enough to survive Big Bandit (Nuclear Throne)'s Charge), at least Large Building level with Boiling Veins against explosions and fire (Boiling Veins enables the mutants to be immune to the most powerful explosions in the game, including those produced by Nuke Launcher) Stamina: Extremely High (Is never shown to tire; can fight for several seconds while decapitated) Range: Extended melee range with Katana, higher with the Long Arms Mutation, Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters depending on the current weapon available Standard Equipment: A Katana, and various more powerful weapons, Black Sword Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only spend a short time decapitated; if she fails to consume the blood of others, she bleeds out and cannot regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Toss: Chicken throws her weapon at the opponent with great force. * Determination: Chicken's weapon automatically is called back to her after she throws it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Birds Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Reduction Users